forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Ria Lynn Sheppard
Ria began her journey when she ran away from home. She left her father and sisters to see the world. Her family was well-off since her father was a merchant. Alone and with little knowledge of self-defense, Ria was ambushed by monsters in the Harwood forest. After being saved by Randall, she set off on an adventure with him. Ria's skill with Healing Type Magic was invaluable during the attack on the Evil Moon. Despite almost running out of energy herself, she was able to keep everyone safe. Her usage of her Magic Type to destroy the Evil Moon was the first recorded instance of a destructive use of the Healing Type. Personality Ria was born as the middle daughter to a well-off merchant. She was not the favorite daughter but she did not lack attention. On the contrary, she is used to getting what she wants despite not saying anything about it. She wears her heart on her sleeve and her face betrays most of what she is feeling. Despite being one of the younger women, Ria is one of the most caring and mother-like. She uses her Healing Type to great effect on her comrades. This is not to say that she is soft. An impulsive streak lies underneath her caring exterior. This same impulse led her to leave her family and go on an adventure and the same one that gives her strength in the most troubling times. Battle Style Unlike Randall, Ria is more of a Magically inclined character. While she has a low Attack stat, her high Magic and moderate Speed allow her to use her secondary Water Type effectively in battle as an Active Character. She also has a decent Defense stat which allows her to take a few hits when another character requires healing. She has low defense multipliers except against the Destruction Type but her base Magic Defense stat is one of the highest. She has only a few Skills but the Bind effect allows time for free hits. Skills are not her forte, but wise usage may give one an edge. She is more adept at Magic, and the Healing Type is not limited to mere healing. She can actively buff other characters and herself, sometimes coupling it with the Water Type. Her attack Magic is nothing to be laughed at either. Her Water Type can be very destructive even in large groups. As an Assist Character, Ria may bind an opponent or heal an ally when left alone. During Support attacks, Ria may Bind enemies or heal the partner while lowering the attack output. Support Bonuses Support Compatibility Skills and Magic Ria's skills are not too powerful but the Bind status that is tied to most of them becomes very useful. Her magic is invaluable not only because she is a Healing Type but also because of the damage of her magic. Skills Magic Ria's Healing Type is unaffected by magical defenses and is the most powerful of all the characters. Her Water Type attacks are a good complement to a team. Category:Forgotten Testament VII Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament VII Characters